


Easy

by jameee25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/pseuds/jameee25
Summary: The first time they have sex, Sam doesn’t come.





	

Now let your mind do the walking  
And let my body do the talking  
Let me show you the world in my eyes  
That’s all there is  
Nothing more than you can feel now  
That’s all there is

\- Depeche Mode, World In My Eyes

The first time they have sex, Sam doesn’t come. And if Dean wasn’t in the middle of the worst guilt trip of his entire life he would have laughed at the irony.  
Because, really. It was Sam that asked him for it, fucking begged, and after months of Dean working him with his fingers and his tongue that were not enough, never enough, he gave up. Not that there was any doubt about it.  
His reluctance finally crumbled one humid afternoon in Oklahoma, in a motel room that had the ugliest wallpaper Dean had ever seen. They were tangled together on the twin bed, sweating and heaving, coming down from another blinding orgasm. Five minutes earlier Dean had been riding Sam’s crack until his dick felt raw and he shot all over his brother’s back. His gaze fell on Sam, eyes half lidded, still panting, and even on the background of the pinkish yellow hugeass flowers of the duvet, Dean thought his brother was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
And he wanted.

“Okay Sammy. Next time, I promise.”   
To say it didn’t go well would be a fucking understatement.  
Sam went soft in the middle, and he pushed Dean’s hand away from his cock, throat clenching in a choked out sound, and Dean froze mid-thrust.

“Sammy? I’m…am I hurting you? Want me to stop?” Dean went for eye contact, but his brother turned his head to the side, eyes shut tight.  
“Hey-” He reached out, cupping Sam’s cheek in one large hand, forcing him to look at him. “We don’t have to. Baby, it’s okay-”

“No, Dean, please,” Sam sounds desperate, spitting out the words, and if it wasn’t for the physical evidence currently resting on his thigh, Dean would have though he was struggling not to come. Yeah, not so much.  
“Don’t stop. Just. Don’t stop. I. I need-” And by that point Dean couldn’t possibly think of making his brother even more uncomfortable, so he leaned in to kiss him, open mouthed and full of tongue and teeth, going for a distraction instead of retreat. 

It’s pure determination that gets him to follow through with the motions. He’s still turned on like hell (because goddammn, he’s inside Sam, and who can fucking blame him), but he had to close his eyes, because he was terrified that his whole facade would crumble with one gaze into his brother’s kaleidoscope eyes.

He can hear Sam’s broken chanting of “Dean, Dean, Dean,” and he has to pull out, because he is pouring his gut and soul into his brother, and he needs to know that Sam knows it, sees it.  
And he is blown away by the look in Sam’s eyes. No one ever has looked at him that way. No one.  
It’s Sam’s entire fucking being, presented on a fucking plate of greens, golds, and blues, his for the taking.  
It’s adoration and comfort and longing and a tiny bit of fear. But not of Dean, never of Dean.  
It’s a dream come true and an upcoming Armageddon.  
It’s everything he never knew he wanted, hits him with such a force, and Dean knows right that second that there won’t be a moment in his life in which he won’t crave for it.

He shoots all over Sam’s chest.

They don’t talk about it later. They don’t talk about anything. But the silence is not an awkward one. It holds all of their I’m sorry’s and I need you’s and I’ll never let you go’s. It says I’m yours. It says I love you.

It says Next time.

Definitely next time.


End file.
